SpiderEggs
by RowanWhitethorn23
Summary: Peter Parker’s daughter inherited his superpowers. She had never had need for them until now. Now she has to navigate highschool, romance, and saving New York from supernatural creatures while still getting her homework done.
1. NewBeginnings

_I've been like my dad my whole life. Always the smartest person in the room. Always the most awkward. Always more willing to design something than talk to another human. And then there's the whole spiderwebs and sticking to walls thing. My dad is Peter Parker, Spider-Man himself. My name is Annabeth Jane Parker. My parents wanted me to have a nickname like my mom. She goes by MJ. I go by AJ. _

_My parents let me practice my powers in the house when I was kid. It drove my older brother nuts. He looks up to my dad so much and when we were young he hated me because I'd inherited Dad's spider powers and not him. My younger brothers used to think I was the coolest thing in the world. Now they've sort of switched. Tom, my older brother, now wants to protect me from everything. He hates it when I practice my powers but only because he doesn't want me to get hurt. And Sam and Eric, my younger brothers, are super jealous. Honestly, I wish sometimes that I hadn't inherited these powers. It just puts more weight in my shoulders. _

_I'm sixteen right now, same age my dad was when he saved the world. I'm kinda glad I don't have to. I know it sounds selfish, but I just want to try to be normal. And having a spidey sense and webs shooting out of your arms and the ability to stick to walls makes that all a little hard. I hide it as best I can. It's not always easy though. Sometimes I-_

"AJ!" I turned as my dad came out of the door to our apartment building, looking up from my journal. "Dinner's ready."

"Be right up, Dad." He turned and went back inside, pushing his AI glasses. Dad had sort of become Tony Stark. Tony was a huge mentor and father figure for my dad. After he died, he left a lot of tech and systems to my dad and my Aunt Morgan. Morgan gave most of it over to my dad. She didn't know what to do with it, but Dad did. He built himself a tech empire. He became the next Tony Stark.

Still, him and my mom chose to raise a family in a more humble way and I was super grateful for that. Even if our apartment was completely tricked out. Instead of Alexa, we all had access to both EDITH and a system my dad created called CREATURE. We weren't really sure what it stood for, so we all said it was a Harry Potter reference. He'd actually designed contact versions, which is what wore, but he chose to keep the glasses that Tony gave him. I couldn't blame him.

I shut my journal and went up the stairs to our apartment. It felt kind empty without Tom. He was in college now and even though his school was in the city, they required freshmen to live on campus. I was in my junior year of high school and about ready to kill some people. I tended to get bullied.

While I took after my dad in the brain department, the rest of my personality and appearance was very much like my mom. I had her light brown skin and long curly dark hair. I had a dry and sort of creepy sense of humor. I was kind of a loner. The two of them just morphed into me and I somehow got all the weird qualities.

Dinner was good. Dad cooked again. Afterwards, I used CREATURE to help me with my homework and EDITH spell checked my latest essay. By the time I went to bed, I was exhausted. And it was an early morning the next day for my extra class. I know. I was an overachiever.

I finished my journal entry and fell into the bed.

~~~~~~

"Ugh." I groaned and plunked my head on the desk in my English class. This teacher was the worst!

"Problem there, Parker?" I whipped my head behind me and glared at the perso who'd spoken.

"Nothing that concerns you, Rigen." Andrew Rigen. One of my biggest bullies. I hated him but I'd rather he picked on me than on other people.

He opened his mouth to reply just as something enormous crashed through the window and nearly took off all our heads. Everyone dove under their desks. Eyes wide, I crawled forward until I was looking out the hole in the wall. Ships were flying down the streets, shooting bright blue lasers at people in the street below. I looked behind me. One had crashed into the English room. I ran over to the door and yanked it open. A dead green man in a black and silver body armor fell out.

_Shit. _


	2. FirstChances

I raced home, my bag bouncing against my lower back. The first thing I saw when I burst through the door was my dad, halfway into his old suit. My mom was yelling at him with tears staining her face.

"Peter, you can't go! You haven't trained in years!"

"Dad, she's right. Let me go."

They both looked up at me, seemingly just realizing I was there.

"You haven't trained either."

"That's where you're wrong. I workout. I'm strong. I'm healthy. I'm fit. And I can use my powers. Please, Dad. You'll get hurt. I have to do this, not you." He sighed and stepped out of his suit.

"You don't have a suit."

"I'll change clothes and wear a mask. When I get back, we can design a suit for me, together." They both nodded. I rushed into my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. When I came out, my dad handed me his old mask. As I pulled it on, it hid my hair. I found I could see perfectly out of the eye screens. I hit my wrists together to bring up the webshooters.

My parents gave my a hug and I climbed up onto the balcony. Giving a small wave, I jumped off. The air rushed around me as I fell. I pressed the button in the middle of my palm and shot off a web. It latched onto the nearest building, swinging me up and out. I whooped and laughed. This was the best feeling in the world.

A laser narrowly passed me.

_Right. Aliens. _

I swung around a corner and landed I the back of one of the ships, letting it carry me as I searched the sky for the mother ship. If I took that out, I could take them all out. It should have been the biggest ship...

_There. _

I swung off the ship and down the street farther, disabling the ships I came across. I could hear the people in the street calling and pointing up at me. Spider-Man had returned.

The mother ship was balanced on the highest building in the city. I swung to the side of the building and crawled up, entering the ship through a control panel. I wiggled inside and crawled forward, making sure not to hit the buttons on my webshooters.

The power source was easy to find. A giant blue tube, glowing with power and energy, sat in the middle of the control area. They very smartly had three guards standing watch over it. They complained loudly about not being able to join the action, but were quickly silenced with webs over their mouths. I shot them up against the side walls and ran over to the power unit.

It was gigantic. I could feel the energy radiating from it. The tubes on the ends were easy enough to pop off. I injected web into the power source and sprang back as it started vibrating. A high pitched whining started up and I knew to get out of there. It was a slow wiggle through the wires and cords and tubes back outside but I made it and took cover right as the blast came.

The entire mother ship exploded. All of the smaller ships quickly fell to the ground, injuring or killing their drivers.

The people on the street seemed to be holding their breath. I came to the edge of the roof and waved down. They all cheered. They had been waiting for me, to see if I'd survived the blast.

I swung home soon after the battle and was met with my entire family, except Tom, wrapping me in huge hugs. My dad pulled off my mask and kissed my forehead.

"You did wonderfully, AJ." I smiled. "Now let's work on this suit."


End file.
